Cato And Clove Fan Fiction
by llamaforeternity
Summary: Clove and Cato are madly in Love but there's a problem. There in district 2. We're they stand for bravery and courage a don't have time to be in "Love". But once clove gets picked to play in an annual fight to the death Cato volunteers for the boy who gets picked to keep his girl safe. Read of how Cato And Clove will fight for their Love.


Cato and Clove Fan fiction

Chapter 1

Cloves POV

I look across the empty dark alley as I wait for him, Cato I'm started to get worried. He told me that he would be back from selling with the Peacekeeper of our District by 9:00 p.m it's 10:00 p.m now. We both need food desperately for our family's. Mostly because we don't want to enter our names into the Reaping Holder too many times. Finally he comes holding nothing no food in his hands. I'm mad and Cato can tell without thinking I go out of control. "WHAT THE HELL CATO OUR FAMILY'S ARE STARVING DO YOU WANT US TO DIE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ONE HOUR FOR YOU AND WHAT HAPPENS YOU COME BACK EMPTY"! Cato hugs me quickly and whispers in my ear "Keep your head up Princess Your tiara is falling" quickly I lower myself in a calm stage on the outside but inside I'm furious. In a simple relaxed answer I replied strongly "What happened"?. "The Peacekeepers wouldn't give anyone food since it was almost reaping, I almost got ripped apart by the mob of weapons" as Cato slowly reveals his hidden burn on the back of his head going down to the bottom if his neck. "We better get home now something worse could happen" as she says with a quick urgent reply. As she begins to run he holds her back and kisses her passionately on the lips. " I love you ill be expecting to see you at the reaping Tomorrow" as her voice fades away from cato fastly walking home. She opens the door quietly trying not to wake up her little sister. But as soon as it creaks she see's her rushing down the stairs for her arrival. She gives her a big hug. "Where have you been I thought you nearly were dead from the uprising" iris says worried with sweet tears falling down her face. An uprising? The night before reaping? The Peacekeepers haven't given them food before reaping ever

Before. Usually they load them cause there a career district. This only means one thing she thought to herself... This Hunger Games is Going to to be set up the most devious way, and the peacekeepers know it. She hugs her sister a d tells her to go to bed but not to wake mother. She walks Pacing to the bathroom. She walks in, turns the light on and quickly turns on the shower and strips down. Removing the knives on the strap from her thighs, legs, hips, and arms. Also removing the 2 knives in her hair and the 3 knives in each shoe. Finally she jumps into the steamy shower and quickly washes up. She steps out and changes into her nightwear and sits on the edge of her bed thinking "Tomorrow I'm going to volunteers for the 74th annual Hunger Games". She tosses and turns trying to get comfortable and rest. She can't do it " I can't have another sleepless night especially tonight" she thinks silently to herself. Finally she drifts off I into sleep. Around 1:00 a.m from a startling dream. She was older and her and Cato married the had to children Cloven and Cathy. They were beautiful. Cathy with her shining blue eyes that reminded her of the sweet ocean and Cato with her brunette cloud-like hair with light blonde streaks hiding in it. Colder with his striking vicious green eyes that reminded her of the forest, trees, and nature of where her love with Cato all started, with his striking black hair and pale skin with freckles perfectly lined. She was in heaven only there was one problem there was an uprising that was destroying all of Panem at once. A speaker came on in the sky "Thus is the real hunger games we've hid from you Panem will be with nothing left, but ashes of the rising dead". Cathy immediately jumped into Cato's arms frightened and confused, but Colden knew exactly what was happening and immediately took action. Grabbing knives and keeping them, hoping his mother has taught him enough about throwing them. Without instinct Cato rushes with Cathy crying as there house goes down in flames with Clove. Quickly a big black man comes she can't see the face of the man but he is taller and stronger than Cato. Holding a rock in his hand smashes Cathy's skull and kills her instantly, while dragging Cato's dead body running after clove. Clove picks up Colden fastly and puts him hanging on her back and squeezing tightly on her neck carrying him. She rushes and makes it outside, but something's different she's Colden as she sees the figure of the strong black man holding her and Cato's lifeless bodies. Making eye contact, answering with only just one reply "Your Next". Snapping out of my dream I scream "AAAAAHHHHH" everyone immediately wakes up mother and iris come up worried. "Are you okay Clover" Iris says sweetly. "Yes I just had a nightmare but I'm okay now" I convince of her. "What was it about honey" my mother says worried. I have to think of a excuse fast in district 2 there is no love only hatred, and if she found out she'd kill me. "I had a dream I was called into the reaping" I'm fine I insist. "Okay rest up tomorrows reaping" mother replies. I sit down and think for awhile, but soon drift off to sleep for the night.


End file.
